Overdose
by oOX Tsuki no Neko XOo
Summary: Une lettre est trouvée dans l'appartement de Kurogane Suwa. Elle est adressée à ses parents. OS AU


J'ai essayé. Croyez bien que j'ai essayé. De toute manière, qui pourrait douter que l'on n'a pas essayé d'aider la personne qu'on aime ?

Mais quand bien même on essaye, on ne réussit pas toujours.

…

Je m'appelle Kurogane Suwa, j'ai 24 ans, je suis à la fac d'histoire, je termine mon premier cycle d'études qui ont changé ma vie et qui m'ouvrent des portes vers la carrière dont j'ai toujours rêvé.

Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, ma vie est foutue.

Aujourd'hui, j'enterre l'homme de ma vie.

…

Cette histoire sera la dernière de ma vie. Puissent ces lignes vous encourager à me pardonner pour ce que je vais faire, Papa, Maman...

…

Cela remonte à la rentrée de ma deuxième année. Pour la première fois, j'avais croisé son regard.

On ne pouvait voir que lui de toute façon. C'est vrai, un étranger blond aux yeux bleus, ça court pas les rues d'Osaka. Lui aussi d'ailleurs m'a regardé, et du coup, lui aussi devait penser que je n'entrais pas dans la banalité. Mes yeux rouges et mon teint foncé ont toujours suscité cette réaction.

Mais ça, vous le savez déjà.

Qui était-il ?

Je l'ai su le jour-même tant il me perturbait.

Fye . Un anglais de 22 ans venu faire des études de langues. Rien de plus.

Le lendemain, ce que j'ai vu m'a rebuté : il parlait à cette infâme ombre fantasque d'Ashura, le fournisseur officiel de tous ces retardés mentaux sans aucun autre loisir que celui de se défoncer. La personne la moins recommandable de tout l'établissement. Pire encore ! Voilà que le blond venait de commercer avec cet enfoiré.

S'étaient-ils trouvés par hasard ?

Pourquoi m'y intéressais-je, je ne le connaissais même pas ce rosbeef efféminé.

Le premier semestre s'est écoulé sans que j'aie eu l'occasion de lui parler. On se détaillait lorsque l'on se croisait dans les bâtiments, mais jamais on ne s'adressait la parole.

Il y avait bien eu les soirées étudiantes où nous étions présents tous les deux, mais il était à chaque fois dans un tel état second qu'on l'aurait mis à côté d'un échappé d'asile, je n'aurais pas fait la différence.

Pendant 6 mois, j'ai vu son changement, même sans le fréquenter couramment. Même un aveugle aurait pu le savoir. Déjà pas bien gros, sa corpulence était maintenant proche de l'anorexie, il avait des cerners profondes comme des valises. Déjà de naturel pas bien coloré, maintenant, même ses fesses devaient avoir l'air d'être parties à Ibiza.

Un véritable fantôme. Je dirais même, à l'image de son chef de bande, Ashura, le Maléfique version mec et sans le teint verdâtre.

Même s'il devenait quelqu'un dont je mépriserais la vie, je voulais l'aider. Car même sous cet air blafârd, sans expression, il semblait souffrir comme un damné.

Lors d'une soirée pour fêter la fin des partiels du semestre, il était là. Seul. Où était sa bande ? Je n'en savais rien, mais lui, il était seul, et à en juger par ses mouvements, son air d'être sur le qui-vive et son regard plus lucide que d'habitude, il était en manque. Visiblement, le nombre de verres sur la table à côté de lui ne lui avaient pas suffi. Il semblait attendre quelque chose, ou quelqu'un.

Moi de mon côté, je n'ai pas réfléchi, et je suis allé droit vers lui.

Il a cru à un plan drague quand j'ai commencé à l'aborder, mais il semblait intrigué que je sois venu lui parler. On a pas eu une conversation très intéressante, on était pas très causants, sans doute parce qu'on se foutait pas mal de se connaître ou non. On était juste là comme deux cons à attendre que le temps passe en joyeuse compagnie de Soeur Vodka.

La soirée commançait un peu à déchanter quand il s'est retourné vers moi, toujours avec son regard sans expression et m'a demandé :

- Ca te dis qu'on baise ?

J'ai failli lui demander de répéter la question tant elle m'avait surprise. Les coups d'un soir avec de parfaites inconnues, je connaissais, c'est ce que je faisais tout le temps. Sauf que là c'était un mec qui me le proposait. Un mec plutôt canon, qui m'attirait, bien que je sois 100% hétéro. Ma réflexion s'est arrêtée là. Pas la peine de se voiler la face pendant 20 000 ans, j'en avais envie.

- Okay, je commençais à m'emmerder.

On a trouvé une chambre qui fermait à clefs dans la maison, on s'y est enfermés et on a baisé. Biensûr, c'était de la baise pour de la baise, lui avait un manque à compenser qui décuplait ses pulsions par 10, et moi il m'excitait. Pour tout vous dire, j'ai aimé le faire avec lui. C'était bestial et dépourvu d'application mais c'était bon. Je sais qu'on s'est pas arrêtés à une fois ce soir-là car on s'est écroulés comme des masses, ce qui ne m'arrivait que rarement.

Quand je me suis réveillé quelques heures plus tard, il avait disparu, mais un papier était sur l'oreiller à côté de moi : « c'était cool, on remet ça si tu veux » accompagné de son numéro de téléphone portable.

Et en effet on a remis ça. Souvent même. Une fois c'était lui qui venait, l'autre c'était moi. Au début, on faisait notre affaire puis on séparait une fois que c'était fini. Puis une fois, il m'a proposé de rester chez lui, prendre le café. Depuis qu'on avait commencé à coucher ensemble, il semblait moins amorphe, je pensais qu'il avait même décroché, mais je me trompais.

Je prenais mon café, il prenait son fixe.

Au bout d'un moment, j'ai fait en sorte qu'on le fasse la plupart du temps chez moi, là-bas, il avait interdiction de se droguer. Mais ça ne faisait que gagner du temps. Et puis j'en ai eu marre du traditionnel café, alors je l'ai emmené boire un coup. Ce jour-là, on a discuté pour la première fois. Et puis on a commencé à traîner l'un chez l'autre. On avait brûlé les étapes depuis le début mais, à force de se cotoyer, c'était comme si on vivait ensemble, comment l'un et l'autre réagissait, ce qu'un aimait ou n'aimait pas...

Au fur et à mesure, quelque chose est apparu entre nous, sans que je puisse en statuer le nom. Au fond de moi, je voulais en savoir encore plus sur lui. J'ai fait des pieds et des mains pour lui arracher quelques mots sur des sujets encore jamais abordés. Un soir, alors qu'il préparait sa merde, je lui ai demandé pourquoi. Pourquoi être tombé là-dedans alors que c'était probablement l'une des personnes les plus intelligentes que je connaisse. À quoi lui servait cette drogue ?

La réponse a eu du mal à fanchir ses lèvres, mais après un long moment d'hésitation, il m'a parlé de sa famille. Son père était alcoolique, et avait battu à mort le frère jumeau de Fye, Yui, 15 ans. Il m'a dit que sa mère étant totalement aveuglée par cette perte, qu'il s'était renfermé sur lui-même et avait pété les plombs. Elle avait dû le faire interner en hôpital psychiatrique. Là-bas, les traitements et thérapies n'avaient pas suffi à le soulager ou à apaiser son malheur. C'était là qu'il avait eu son premier contact avec la drogue dure. Cachets, morphine, poudre... Il n'avait trouvé le moyen d'échapper à la souffrance qu'en se crééant une bulle sans douleur ni tristesse. Quand il fut enfin jugé apte à rentrer chez lui, sa mère n'avait plus supporté sa présence, lui rappelant trop son fils parti si brutalement. Un matin, il avait retrouvé sur son lit une lettre signée de sa main lui indiquant qu'elle était partie et qu'elle ne reviendrait jamais. La maison avait été vendue, il avait un mois pour prendre ses affaires et trouver un nouveau logement. Le post-scriptum lui disait de ne pas essayer de la retrouver et qu'il devait quitter le pays. Elle avait joint à cette lettre un chèque d'un montant colossal, sans doute pour être sûre qu'il ne lui redemanderait plus rien. Il avait tout perdu, il avait été rejeté et abandonné par sa propre mère.

Comment pouvait-on avoir une vie normale après avoir vécu une histoire comme la sienne ? S'il n'avait pas eu la drogue, aurait-il été là, assis en face de moi ?

Ce soir-là, je l'ai embrassé, d'un véritable baiser. Et pour la première fois, nous avons fait l'amour. À chaque seconde, je me répétais que je ne lâcherai jamais.

À partir de là, plus rien n'a été comme avant. Il n'y avait plus que nous deux, rien d'autre ne comptait. On éprouvait des sentiments réciproques, je savais qui il était réellement et l'aimais pour ça. Lui me faisait confiance et semblait se sentir mieux en ma présence. Nous étions presque heureux.

Un seul détail faisait encore ombre au tableau.

Peu de temps après, il m'a annoncé qu'il voulait arrêter la drogue. Détail balayé.

Sauf, que c'est à partir de là que les choses m'ont échappées.

Les premiers mois avaient été invivables, il avait été agressif, violent et dangereux, surtout pour lui-même. Combien de fois il avait retrourné son appartement sous l'effet du manque.

Une fois, je l'ai retrouvé avec le bras totalement mutilé, du sang partout sur les murs. Dès lors, j'ai arrêté les cours pour rester auprès de lui. Je l'ai emmené chez moi, et me suis occupé de lui jour et nuit.

Les choses n'allaient pas dans le sens où je l'avait espéré. Il n'était plus le même, partait dans des crises de colère, me séduisait ou se mutilait pour pouvoir reprendre de la drogue.

J'ai tenu bon, je n'ai jamais cédé, je suis resté à ses côtés à chaque seconde pour le soutenir. Après de longues semaines, l'addiction était enfin passée.

Mais encore une fois, ce n'était pas ce à quoi je m'étais attendu.

Il était redevenu affectif, voire encore plus qu'à l'accoutumée, mais quelque chose avait pris une place aussi grande voire plus que la mienne dans sa tête : ses idées noires.

Le retour à la réalité lui était insupportable.

Mais je n'ai pas baissé les bras, je ne pouvais pas le laisser ainsi.

Je l'ai remis en contact avec le monde extérieur, qui l'effrayait après avoir passé de longs mois enfermé. Mais hélàs, il ne voulait pas de ce contact. Un sentiment d'insécurité s'était grandemet développé dans sa tête, rester enfermé avec moi l'apaisait. Ce n'était pas une solution, mais je ne pouvais pas le forcer. La nuit, il ne dormait pratiquement pas, et moi non plus d'ailleurs car il me réveillait sans cesse, angoissé et fébrile.

Plus les jours passaient, plus son comportement était devenu inquiétant. Je ne pouvais plus sortir sans qu'il n'angoisse, même pour faire des courses.

Je ne pouvais plus supporter, je sentais que tous mes efforts avaient été vains, pire, oui, que sa situation était encore pire.

Quand avais-je échoué ? Qu'est-ce que j'avais raté ? Mais il fallait que je me ressaisisse, il avait besoin de moi. Sauf que je ne savais plus quoi faire, il me fallait de l'aide.

J'avais pensé qu'aller la chercher me ferait respirer, me remettrait d'attaque. Ça a été l'erreur que je ne me pardonnerai jamais.

J'avais prétexté aller chercher des courses et une surprise pour lui, j'étais parti rencontrer un psychiâtre qui m'apporterait des réponses. En ressortant du rendez-vous, je m'étais senti épaulé et regonflé d'espoir.

Mais en refermant la porte, je l'ai senti : j'ai senti que quelque chose de grave s'était passé, cette intuition qui vous prend les tripes, cette adrénaline qui vous monte au cerveau et qui vous hurle de courir, courir vite, courir le plus vite possible.

J'ai couru.

Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai pu parcourir cette distance sans m'arrêter une seule fois.

J'ai monté les marches de mon appartement comme un dératé, ouvert la porte, fouillé partout en l'appelant : il avait disparu.

Je suis ressorti aussi vite que j'étais arrivé, sans même fermer la porte.

J'ai redoublé de vitesse, j'avais trop peur de le retrouver là où je pensais.

J'ai foncé chez lui, l'ai appelé, sans succès.

Je n'ai même pas réfléchi, j'ai enfoncé la porte.

Je n'ai fait que trois enjambées avant de me figer.

Je ne pouvais pas le voir, je ne pouvais pas y croire.

Je me suis précipité vers lui, gisant sur le sol, une petite mare de liquide blanc juste à côté de sa tête, une seringue près de sa main.

J'ai hurlé son nom, une centaine de fois, je l'ai secoué, ai tenté de le réanimper encore et encore, mais il ne bougeait plus, il était froid comme la pierre, blanc comme la neige, ne respirait plus : ne vivait plus. Pourtant je ne pouvais me résigner, je ne pouvais le desserrer de mes bras.

C'est la voisine de pallier qui a appelé l'ambulance et la police, après avoir entendu le fracas de la porte défoncée et mes hurlements désespérés.

Voilà comment tout ça s'est terminé.

Une overdose.

La drogue me l'a pris, alors que j'essayais de l'en libérer.

Il s'est pratiquement écoulé une année, une année ensemble.

Si peu de temps.

Alors pourquoi ça a été l'homme de ma vie ? Je ne sais pas, je ne me l'explique pas. Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça pour personne. Je l'ai aimé, ce que je n'avais jamais fait avant.

Je l'ai aimé parce qu'il était différent. Je dis que c'était l'homme de ma vie parce qu'il est la première personne à m'avoir fait mal, un mal de chien, un mal que je ne peux pas supporter.

Je sais qu'il est trop tôt pour dire qu'on ne pourra jamais s'en remettre, mais au fond de moi, rien n'a jamais été aussi clair : il m'est impossible de me relever.

Il m'a rendu fou, complètement accro à lui, complètement... drogué.

Reprendre le cours de ma vie ? Elle n'a plus de sens. Je n'ai pas été capable de le sauver, comment pourrais-je vivre normalement ?

Papa, Maman, je sais que ce n'est pas une solution, mais je peux plus reculer.

Je vous demande de me pardonner.

Aucun parent ne devrait vivre ce que je vais vous faire subire, mais...

Ma vie s'arrête ici.

Adieu

...


End file.
